


[Translation] 灰色行当|A Lucrative Specialty

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Issues, Escape, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Original Female Character, Slice of Life, Surprise Ending, Toulon, disguises, the ship Orion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: “他掉在海里时，应当说，他跳到海里去时，他已脱去了脚镣，这是我们已经知道的。他在水里迂回曲折地潜到了一艘泊在港里的海船下面，海船旁又停着一只驳船。他设法在那驳船里躲了起来，一直躲到傍晚。天黑以后，他又跳下水，泅向海岸，在离勃朗岬不远的地方上了岸。他又在那里搞到一身衣服，因为他身边并不缺钱。当时在巴拉基耶附近，有一家小酒店，经常替逃犯们供给服装，这是一种一本万利的特殊行当[1]。”
Kudos: 1





	[Translation] 灰色行当|A Lucrative Specialty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prudencepaccard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prudencepaccard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lucrative Specialty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329466) by [prudencepaccard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prudencepaccard/pseuds/prudencepaccard). 



> 其实是一个被亡父幽灵困扰的伪装商的故事。灵感部分来自Geheymer Maggid的《The Changer（更换商）》[2]。一直以来，我都对勃朗岬的逃犯落脚点小酒馆颇感兴趣，但是直到最近，我才开始脑补出这是家夫妻店，丈夫来自于流氓阶层，妻子是苦役犯之女。

****灰色行当** **

****A Lucrative Specialty** **

****Prudencepaccard** **

一八二三年十一月中旬的一个晚上，佩内洛普·萨蒂尔太太刚准备上床睡觉，就听到了敲门声。如果在那之前伴着某种更大的声音——港口大炮的轰鸣[1]——那么她会欢天喜地迎上去，恍若听到钱币的叮当声；但这一次，她的血液都凝固了。如果没有炮声，那夜半敲门往往昭示着厄运。佩内洛普·萨蒂尔的脑海里立刻浮现出最坏的结果：他们暴露了。

“吉斯莱恩，”她摇醒熟睡的丈夫，“有人敲门。”

他猛地坐起身，“见鬼了，究竟是谁？没人逃跑啊。”

“我知道，”她说。“也许是和 _你的_ 生意有关。可能是急事。”

“也许吧，但不管是什么，都不是好事——这他妈的是肯定的。”

佩内洛普端起刚还打算熄灭的蜡烛，走下楼梯。她父亲就是这样走的。也是一个夜黑风高的秋夜，一记叩门声，家里失了一个人。她用颤抖的手打开了门闩，默念着她准备好应急的大段托词和捏造的真相。她丈夫是个木匠，她是个裁缝，所以她家里的抽屉柜里都堆满了衣服。为什么只有男人的衣服？为什么镇上没有人知道她是个裁缝？对于这些问题，她从来没有找到一个合理的答案。她只是日复一日地活着，希望永远不会被当局的鹰犬问到。

她打开门，以为会被问话，但迎来的只有沉默。今晚没有月亮，她一个人也看不见。“谁在那儿?”她说。“对老实人来说，现在已经很晚了!”

“这里是‘更衣室’吗?”黑暗中有个声音问道。

“谁想知道?”她喊道。

“我需要您的服务。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”佩内洛普说。顾客?怎么会?肯定是陷阱。

“拜托，我求您了。我不知道该说什么。我不知道有什么暗号，也没有人介绍我来。即使我曾经记得，那些名字也已经像尘土一样消失了；许多年前我就听说过这个地方的传闻。但我需要您的帮助。”

“但我怎么能...”

“让我进去，您就会看到我绝不可能是警方的暗探。但我恳求您别把蜡烛端出来——我不能让人看见。”

小屋的入口通道里并没有什么明显的犯罪证据。不顾理智的反对，她还是把门打开了。“那进来吧。”

烛光下的他是只可怕的幽灵，与其说还活着，不如说是死了。事实证明他说的是实话；这个不速之客如假包换，除非警方密探费了百般周折伪装成苦役犯。佩内洛普从头到脚打量着这个男人：壮实，赤脚，中等身材，头发全白，抖得厉害。他脱掉了红罩衫和马甲，只着白衬衫和纽扣装饰的裤子；通常来说，衬衫上的字母、裤子上的纽扣和它鲜艳的黄色会暴露他的身份，但是它们沾满了泥巴和海水，最突出的只有裤腿没有完全遮住的脚镣和裹了破布却依然磨破流脓的脚踝了。他的帽子不见了，佩内洛普无从得知这人服得是有期徒刑还是终身苦役。但他的一条腿有些跛；不管是一进宫还是老鸟，这人显然在号子里头待了很长时间。

“能给我点喝的吗?”他说的第一句话是。“还有食物?我能付钱。”

“你从 _哪里_ 来的?”佩内洛普问道，几乎没有听到他的话。“他们没有开炮。我没想到你会来。”

“他们以为我死了，”他回答，没有详细说明。

“等等，”佩内洛普说。“我听说过这件事。淹死的苦役犯?救了水手的市长?是你吗?”

那人没有回答。

“干得好，先生!您能来我家我感到很荣幸!”

那张饱经日晒，眼睛因饥饿而变得迟钝，嘴唇因干渴而开裂的脸上露出了一丝微笑。

“拜托，”他说，“水。”

她把他带到厨房，递给他一个陶壶和一块面包，转身上了楼。她的丈夫穿着衣服坐在床边，等着被逮捕或者被传唤去处理一些地下社会的紧急事件。“是个客户，”她说。

“怎么会这样?没有……”

“聪明的混蛋神不知鬼不觉地逃走了，他们以为他死了。”

“你是说他就是那个从船桅上掉下来的英雄?”

“是的，这正是我要告诉你的。”

“所以他在逃跑的时候救了一个人的命，”吉斯莱恩敬畏地说。

“或者是在救人的时候逃跑了，两者之一。”

吉斯莱恩站起身，跟着他的妻子下了楼。“我很好奇这个家伙长什么样。”

“他比我想象的要老，”佩内洛普说。“也许要更年轻。两者之一。他头发全白了，但看起来并不老；他看起来并不老，但看他一眼就知道——我打赌他感觉自己老得很。”这样亲密地谈论一个陌生人使她感到眼花缭乱。“我要给他折扣，”她补充说，“因为他聪明得要命。我们手上有一个要命的英雄了。”

“他到底有没有钱?”吉斯莱恩有点嫉妒地问。

“他说有。”

看到他们走进厨房，男人脸色登时变得煞白。

“是我丈夫，先生。别担心，他不是警察。我们和您一样不希望有雷子。”

“只是——举报有赏，您知道的，”客人说，他的脸色有点恢复了。

“对，领一次赏，然后您觉得我还要怎么做生意?”

来访者赞赏地点了点头，“我可以看看您的商品吗，太太?”

土伦歌剧院收藏的服装恐怕也没有佩内洛普·萨蒂尔小屋里的更有条理。当然，剧院的种类更加多样化——佩内洛普的客户不需要打扮成国王或古代神祗。但是在这些客户希望短暂融入的社会阶层中，佩内洛普的服装显然更加多样化和精确。金色假卷发，黑色假直发，各种排列组合——不过没有红色假发，谁会愿意扮成一个红毛的呢？长外套、大风衣、背心、长筒袜、领带、帽子、衬衫、裤子、及膝马裤等各式各样的衣服。有些衣服是故意磨损和破烂的，比破布好不了多少；有些衣服则稍微得体点，穿着像个农民，甚至像个资产阶级；所有的东西都是二手或者走销赃者手里买的。如果佩内洛普哪天得向警察证明她是一个真正的老实裁缝，她还不如当场招供，因为她连一条手帕都不会缝。

“我需要几种不同的伪装，当我从一个地区到另一个地区时好换上，”该客户表示。“这可能实现吗?”

“在这里，一切皆有可能，先生，”佩内洛普说，“考虑道您的身材，我们的选择恐怕有限。我的许多衣服要么太小，要么太长。”

那个男人有点脸红。“不一定非得完全合身。我向您保证，我不想引起太多的注意。”

“那么我一定能够帮助您。您特别要找什么呢?”

“在我旅程的第一段，我需要农民服饰，我将在白天穿，也是我打算马上换上的——一件长背心，及膝马裤和用红系带吊挂在膝盖的绑腿，还有那种羊毛腰带，我不知道它们叫什么……”

“腰封。”佩内洛普说。

“对，”客人说。“请原谅，我在蓝色海岸呆过很长时间，很少和穿这种衣服的人打交道。”

“可以理解，”佩内洛普说，“我自己也不是士伦人。”

两人都没有问某个显而易见的问题。

“在那之后，”客户继续说，“我不知道我将去往何方。我必须融入阿奎丁的比利牛斯人和萨沃伊的阿尔卑斯人，在农村的农民和城市的商人之间游走，在那里再次彻底 _隐形_ 。”

“我能做到这一点。”

“我最后的伪装，”那人说，“希望看起来像个生活不易但诚实的人——既不是农民也不是富人。这可能是最难的。”

佩内洛普在他说话的当口在房间里飞快地转了起来，捧着本手写的目录，盯着藏有她货物的箱箱柜柜。当他说完，已经有好几叠衣服和一些精心挑选的假发在等着他了。“去屏风后面试试，然后告诉我您想买什么。”尽管他没有问，她又补充说，“价格是按我支付的钱定的，不是根据实际价值，所以相当武断。我买羊毛比买丝绸花的钱还多。”

“这不是问题，”客户向她保证。

“还有一件事，先生，”佩内洛普边说边拿起衣服走到屏风前。她急于委婉地说明这一点。“请原谅，不过——您可能得去拜访一位值得信赖的铁匠。我丈夫可以帮到您。”

“我是希望在这次访问中解决这个问题，是的，”这位客户条件反射地向下看了一眼说。“只要有合适的工具，我自己就能做到。”

“别担心，那人很专业，而且很谨慎。”

客户点点头，消失在屏风后面。几分钟后，他又出来了，穿着打扮像个普罗旺斯的农民。“这些都很不错，”他说，“就是……您这款外套有其他颜色的吗?”他捧起手上的赭黄大衣。“它磨损的程度非常适合最后一段的伪装，但是……”

“对不起，我现在只有这些了，”佩内洛普说。“您不喜欢黄色，对吧?”

“对，”他简单地说。

“您来时穿的衣服呢?”

客户颤抖着说:“在屏风后面，您打算怎么处理它们?”

“洗干净再卖掉，”佩内洛普说。“当然，不是给您这样的客户，但这些东西在流氓阶层中有用武之地。”

他们回到厨房，客户胳膊下夹着一捆他意向购买的东西，佩内洛普告诉他，在哪里最容易买到包袱，可以把这些东西全部装进去。她的丈夫正等着他们，身边放着一个钱匣，手里拿着一本账簿，一脸怀疑。

“一共五十法郎，”吉斯莱恩看了看妻子起草的名目后说。

佩内洛普说:“不，吉斯莱恩，打九折。”。

“好吧，”她丈夫叹了口气，“一共四十五法郎。”

客户小心翼翼地从他的新口袋里掏出一张一百法郎的钞票，放在帐簿旁边。

“见鬼了!”吉斯莱恩说，“这玩意儿究竟是从哪儿来的?”

“诚实的工作，”客户说。

“不，”吉斯莱恩说，“不是你怎么挣的，是你把它藏在哪里的？一定是你带进苦役牢的。我从来没有见过有人用比拿破仑金币更值钱的玩意儿买东西。”

客户脸红得厉害，吉斯莱恩突然扔下了那张纸币，好像它把他烫伤了似的。“哦，看在上帝的份上！别告诉我把它塞在——”

“我的钱是干净的，”客户用几乎蚊子哼似的声音说，“从各种意义上都是。”

“别烦这可怜的家伙了，”佩内洛普激动地说。“我知道他在说什么。你本来就该管好自己的事。”

当吉斯莱恩把零钱找给他，并指示他到一个地址去除脚镣的过程中，那客户一直保持着沉默。他礼貌地点点头，拿着包裹走出了厨房。佩内洛普跟着他后面。“祝您好运，先生。”

“谢谢您，太太，”他平静地说。

“我得说，用百元大钞付账可真让人大开眼界！您一定有一大笔钱，先生。”

他转过身来，她觉得自己被一眼望到了底。“太太，”他说，“如果钱是我唯一要背负的十字架的话，我的麻烦早就结束了。但是您肯定知道，寻求自由和救赎的朝圣者一路上需要跨越成千上万的障碍。至于我，如果我不是还有义务要尽，甚至不会寻求这份自由。但我欠上帝一笔债，也还有一个诺言需要遵守。”

他脱下帽子，离开了她。她再次变成了那个困惑的小女孩，在熏香弥漫的教堂里，在壁上的圣徒和圣物面前，思念着她的父亲。她迷迷糊糊地回到更衣室，看着地上那些被丢弃的苦役囚服，突然间，她不确定是否还会卖掉它们。

【备注】

感谢Trompe-la-Mort在《巴黎的秘密》中找到了一段话，让我明白了冉阿让应该欠萨提乌尔一家多少钱。

【译注】

[1]“一本万利的特殊行当”就是标题A Lucrative Specialty的原作直译，太长了，所以本文中文标题译作《灰色行当》。

[1]《The Changer》是fanfiction上的一篇原著小人物研究文。原著里帮德纳第换装混去小马家敲诈的那个“更换商"的背景故事，他也是全书唯一的犹太人。他的职业当然不是上流犹太人看得上的。讲的是猫老板帮的巴伯和海嘴一个周五晚去找他换装的事，他俩侮辱他的犹太身份，而更换商敢怒不敢言。两人走后，他一度想将两人换下的衣服撕掉，但是忍住了，因为那意味着放弃这个行当，而他的身份早就和它捆绑在一起了。于是他没有立即记账，奋笔疾书，写下了个字条（不知道是希伯来文还是印第绪语），贴在唯一没被挂钩侵占的墙面上：与贼为善实为恶己，遭人记恨，然闭口不言。


End file.
